All about them
by black ines
Summary: Bryan's musing about living with Blitzkrieg Boys and how Tala and Kai drive him insane. Bryan's p.o.v. R


Bryan muses about living with Blitzkrieg Boys and about Kai and Tala making his live miserable. Or something around this:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

Warning: some cursing

***

**ALL ABOUT THEM**

(Bryan's p.o.v.)

Living with them is driving me insane. We know each other God knows how long, but I still haven't gotten used to it and I don't think I ever will. I mean, I know we – the Blitzkrieg Boys, the most feared bladders in the world – are also the most fucked up. C'mon, who wouldn't be after spending his childhood in a hell some people call Abbey and having our brains washed by that bastard Boris. Sad and pathetic as it may be, I really think at some point of our lives we believed in his sick and twisted logic. But it's all over now. I can't say we're different people, but we did changed. I could give tons of examples: we don't try to bite people's heads off when they talk to us or to kill them on the spot with our glare when they look at us. And that's only the top of the iceberg.

We've always been friends. Back then we supported and helped each other, treated our injuries and plotted against guards. But 'being friends' in a normal world, normal life, holds so much more meaning. It's difficult. Take Ian. He's a midget. How the hell can you treat him seriously? Especially when looking at his nose… . He reminds me those ugly things some people put in their gardens. And I really mean no harm, Ian's like a brother to me. A younger brother. He's just as annoying and whiny as all little brothers are. Spencer is a whole new story, though. All he does is stand, as big as he is. Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but he's not an entertaining guy, really. Oh, I forgot that he prevents us from killing Ian when he's too annoying. Wasn't it for him, the midget would be dead already, probably several times, as we're not exactly patient.

Kai and Tala… they're the worst. Both are fucking bastards. I always take the chance to remind them that fact, and they are granting each other with this charming nickname even more often. It's like they were constantly PMS-ing. They yell at each other, fight and act like they don't care. Then they somehow naturally make up. Everything is peaceful. And suddenly, out of the blue here they go again. The truth is they care like hell. I can see it. I see the worry in Kai's eyes when Tala goes all depressed and blames himself for being a marionette in Biovolt's filthy hands. I see the fear on Tala's face when Kai vanishes somewhere. I just don't know what our captain is afraid of more: that the bluenette is going to leave us or that he's planning some stupid, heroic thing to save the world and get himself killed, just like that fight with Brooklyn.  
I'm already quite used to their fights, and probably so is Spence. I just don't like the way Ian is affected. He probably thinks they hate each other or some other nonsense like that. He doesn't seem to understand it's only because they both have ego like Mount Everest.

I wish they weren't so proud and so stubborn. I'm not saying it's rare to see them acting nicely to each other. Tala would always give Kai a massage when the latter comes tired and looking like mess after his training. Kai would always listen to the redhead's babbling whenever Tala feels like talking. They would lay on the sofa together, with beer in their hands, watching football, even when they cheer for different teams. After some vodka they would lead endless, random conversations, but maybe that's not the best example, as in the morning they would usually avoid each other after waking up cuddled. I wish they would finally admit how much they mean to each other. Our life would be so much easier without having to deal with two PMS-ing bastards. But knowing them, I don't think it'll happen soon. They're just too goddamn stupid for their own good.

***

I know I made Bryan rather OOC, but it was really hard to write his p.o.v., so let me be forgiven. Tell me what do you think about it. Review.


End file.
